Inferior locator
The Inferior locator is a reward from the Mobilising Armies minigame and can be purchased from Serjeant Cole. It starts with 50 charges and can be recharged by playing a game of Mobilising armies. If you already have an inferior locator and attempt to buy a second one you will be told either, "You already own a locator of that type, to recharge it, take your army out on a mission" or "You've already got a locator in the bank; you can't own more than one locator at a time." The Inferior Locator can bring you to copper, tin, iron, Herblore Secondaries 1, Fish 1, oak tree, and willow tree locations. Possible teleport locations Teleport locations are randomly selected from the following. More locations may exist. With a failed teleport it will read "The locator buzzes for a second, then emits a small puff of smoke. Oh dear." A failed teleport does not use a charge. Copper ore *North of Dark Wizards' Tower, West of Falador *South-east of Varrock *Keldagrim mines *South-east Lumbridge Swamp near Mining tutor *West of Battlefield *Northeast of Ourania Cave Tin ore *North of Dark Wizards' Tower, West of Falador *South-east of Varrock *Keldagrim mines *South-east Lumbridge Swamp near Mining tutor *West of Battlefield *Northeast of Ourania Cave *Gunnarsgrunn Iron ore *North of Dark Wizards' Tower, West of Falador *South-east Varrock *Keldagrim mines *North of Monastery *Desert Mining Camp *South-west of Legends' Guild *North of Mage of Zamorak, Level 6 Wilderness Herblore Secondaries 1 *Swamp toads and King worms at the Gnome Stronghold *Swamp toad at the lake south of Taverley *Desert goats near the Nardah bank Dangerous desert area *Desert goats south-west of the Kalphite Hive, near Palm Trees along the coastline Dangerous desert area *Nightshades in the Skavid Cave *Unicorns east of Camelot and west of Catherby south of varrock *Black unicorns east of Rellekka *Mort Myre, south of the boat shortcut *Swamp tar in the Lumbridge Swamp *Deadly red spiders in the Varrock Sewers *Deadly red spiders at Edgeville Dungeon, Level 5 Wilderness Fish 1 *Lumbridge, east of Church *Lumbridge, next to Goblin house *South-east Lumbridge Swamp near Mining tutor *South of Rellekka *Small lake north of H.A.M. Hideout *Gunnarsgrunn *Draynor Village *North of Mudskipper point, near church Oak trees *West of Tree Gnome Village, near farming patch *Between Monastery and Tower of Life *South of Castle in East Ardougne *Lumber Yard, near hot air balloon *Gnome Stronghold, near spirit tree Willow trees *West of Tree Gnome Village, near farming patch *Between East Ardougne Market and Witchaven *South of Rantz in eastern Feldip Hills *South-east of Port Sarim Jail *Draynor Village *North of Crafting Guild Trivia *When the locators were first released, players were able to teleport to an inaccessible area north of the Grand Tree when using the oak logs teleport. This has now been fixed. *The locator's animation is quite similar to the Magic skillcape's emote. *There is a glitch when you equip it, you have the old stance. This has not been fixed. Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items